papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
SEASON TWO
Name: Sif, Age: 26, Powers: Technology Manipulation/Electricity Powers *Name: Reon, Age: 24, Powers: Wings, Claws, Flight *Name: Nicole, Age: 25, Powers: Invisibility, Katanas *Name: Striys, Powers: Arms to Iron I NEED IDEAS!!! - Paper SEASON TWO/Dethos Crisis < -- How about this? - Sci PRELIMINARY EPISODE LIST G201. "Life, the Universe, and Everything" Days after the defeat of the Fire and Ice entities, as well as the Aldabarbarian at the Haven, and the end of Damian Walker's rampage at Plumbers' Galactic-Command, the Plumbers work with the commander of the Haven to find a new location for the planet. Meanwhile, Sci discovers that some of the members of the team may be secretly investigating the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. Title origin: Life, the Universe, and Everything is the exact title of the third book in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series of books. G202. "Descendant" Apep, the first Salimorian, awakens deep underground on Salimore and unleashes his wrath on the planet when encountering the Plumbers' new team: the recommissioned Black Operations team, run by Magister Striys. Meanwhile, Reg discovers the history of the Rotolysian-Veloan War, and Sci has a vision from Rigon that serves both as a warning and a threat... Title origin: Original title; Apep shares his name with the Egyptian God of Chaos with the same name, and Ra'ol Set is his descendant. Also applies to Reg being the descendant of the Veloan monarchy, the entire Set family and Apep, Thebes to Lotin, and even Sci to Rigon. G203. "Rift" Bink reveals her private revelations with the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum to Will and Cassie, which eventually leads to the latter two sharing her secrets with Sci, causing a great rift to form among the Special Operations team. Title origin: Original title; the title is a pun on the phrase "the right way", as in "to do things the right way", meaning as opposed to a corrupt, wrong way of doing things. G204. "Scribe" Weary of what her teammates now think of her, Bink leaves the Plumbers to search for the mystical door that has been mentioned in the book, but her old team, along with the rising Black Ops team, is on the search for her. Title origin: "The Hunting of the Snark" is the title of a nonsense poem by Lewis Carroll. It is a successor to Carroll's previous poem, "Jabberwocky". G205. "Wound" Paper discovers that the radiation from absorbing the Fire and Ice entities is still affecting him, and slowly shutting down his body. Title origin: "Crimson Bow and Arrow" is the English title of the single by Linked Horizon containing the songs "Guren no Yumiya" and "Jiyuu no Tsubasa", which are the first two opening theme songs of Attack on Titan, a Japanese anime created by Hajima Isayama. G206. "Forge" After finding the location of the Door of Ezanzi with the help of the Plumbers' Black Ops team, Bink receives an offer to join the team. Then, while escorting Bink to the Door, the Black Ops team is chased down by the highest members of the Spec. Ops, who start a big fight over Bink, and whether she should join the Black Ops team, or return to her friends at the Spec. Ops team. Title origin: Original title; a forge is a place where metallurgists work on metals. As pointed out in Appearance, Hornbok, the leader of the Spec. Ops team, is a member of a Tungsten-based race, while Striys, the leader of the Black Ops team, is a member of an Iron-based race, and this episode deals with a conflict between the two teams. G207. "Elysium" Paper, now having to deal with the potential of dying to the radiation sickness, and angry with the troubles of the team, takes a leave from the Plumbers. Meanwhile, Hornbok and Zyfer investigate how Striys was able to reform the Black Ops team. Title origin: Original title; the belief originating in Ancient Greece that true heroes would be rewarded in the afterlife by being taken to a paradise known as Elysium. G208. "Author" Bink arrives at her destination from the Door of Ezanzi, and meets the author of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. Title origin: Masters of the Universe is a media franchise, including six lines of action figures, four animated television series, comic books, and a full-length featured film, created by toy manufacturing company Mattel. G209. "Time Out" With Paper dying, Bink dead, and the rest of the team fractured, Sci tries to reunite the team by explaining everything he knows about the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum, including the family tree that relates the likes of Rigon, Ra'ol Set, himself, Paper, and Virton. Title origin: Original title; the phrase "time out" refers to how Sci forces the team to take a break from its fighting so that he can explain everything he knows about the STV. It also refers to the time travel troubles that the team is starting to face. G210. "Brothers and Sisters" Sci begins to investigate the missing spot in the family tree of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum where his half-sisters' name should be, but he soon realizes that he has already met his half-sister. Meanwhile, Apep finds his father, who in turn has found who he was looking for: his brother. Title origin: Original title; the episode refers to the many siblings in the lore of the STV, mainly Sci and his unnamed half-sister, and Apep's unnamed father and his father's unnamed brother. G211. "In the Beginning There Was Nothing" Dethos and Apep force Luminus to help them to try and free Rigon from his prison, but they realize that to do so they will have to go through Kali. The resulting meeting five of the most powerful beings in the universe leads to the grand origin story of the entire universe, including the origins of the author. G212. "Let There Be Light" Dethos and Apep attack Galactic-Command in order to capture Kali, Corona, Polarys, and Luminus, who are necessary to free Rigon from his prison. Meanwhile, war breaks loose on Salimore, the Elite make an appearance, and all hell breaks loose on Earth in what may be the beginning of the the universe's darkest hour. G213. "Family Reunion" After 13 years, the Team returns to the Destination to fight evil while still trying to stop Sci's father from returning. At the same time, Thoth fights Amon Set for the throne of Salimore, and Paper realizes the goals of Luminus, Dethos, and Altor, leading to a climatic mid-season battle that will forever change Earth-19. G214. "Starcrossed" G215. "Alone" G216. "Fracture" G217. "Operations" G218. "Exodus" G219. "Survival of the Phoenix" G220. "Days of Future Past" G221. "Purity" G222. "Reflection" G223. "Escape from Pandora" G224. "The End, Part 1" G225. "The End, Part 2" G226. "Epilogue" CHARACTERS this will make it much easier to understand not all have been in the series yet nor mentioned in the preliminary episode list -- deal with it Altor: Author of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum *His 4 Apprentices: *'Pandora': The Mage *'Ezanzi': The Gatekeeper *'Bink': The Scribe *'Osocles': The Phoenix Dethos: Being of the Dark, creation and spiritual son of Altor, brother of Luminus, father of Rigon and Apep, Grandfather of Sci and Corona. Luminus: Being of the Light, creation and spiritual son of Altor, brother of Dethos, father of the six original sages (Hope, Joy, Rage, Fear, Grief, and Love), adoptive father of Rigon, grand-uncle of Sci and Corona. Rigon: Demon King of the Nikon'ali, Spiritual son of Dethos, Husband first of Sephone, second of Aurora, Father of Sci, Brother of Apep, also known as Hate Apep: Spiritual son of Dethos, Brother of Rigon Hope, Joy, Rage, Fear, and Grief: Five of the Seven Sages, the Spiritual Sons and Daughters of Luminus Love: Another sage who was killed by Rigon, Spiritual Daughter of Luminus Kali: Modern Sage, Reincarnation of Love, absorbed the souls of the five remaining Sages as part of the Great Transformation, Daughter of Hope and Dovano, Girlfriend of Sci Sci: Elder Child of Darkness, Son of Rigon and Sephone, Boyfriend of Kali Paper: Guardian of the Child of Darkness, Girlfriend of Polarys Polarys: Guardian of the Modern Sage, Daughter of Rygal and Caphella, Boyfriend of Paper Sephone: First wife of Rigon, Mother of Sci Aurora: Second wife of Rigon, Mother of Corona Corona: Younger Child of Darkness, Daughter of Rigon and Aurora, Half-Sister of Sci Virton: Ancient Hero, Brother of Hannibal, Husband of Athena Hannibal: Brother of Virton Athena: Wife of Virton Excelsium: Nikon'ali soldier, cursed his blood to negate the powers of Rigon, Brother of Lazarus Lazarus: Nikon'ali soldier, brother of Excelsium Wozorin: Aphyrian, Mother of Bink Voda: '''Servant of Dethos '''Isfet: Wife and creation of Apep, mother of Ma'at, Set, and Thoth Ma'at: Child of Apep and Isfet, brother of Set and Thoth, founder of the Ma'at Family of Salimore Set: Child of Apep and Isfet, brother of Ma'at and Thoth, ancestor of Ra'ol Set and Amon Set, founder of the Set family of Salimore Thoth: Child of Apep and Isfet, brother of Ma'at and Set, founder of the Thoth family of Salimore. ---- once upon a time there was this guy named Altor he was a member of the first race of beings to exist in the universe the race had discovered the existence of a sacred book that would allow whoever writes in it to change the events that happened in the universe while most of the race fought each other to try and find the book, Altor hid himself away, knowing that unless he found the book, he would be doomed, so he would wait for the book to come to him (it didn't) but alas, eventually altor was the last living being in the universe er, I shouldn't really say universe so yeah, Altor was the last living being in the universe with no hope of survival other than finding the book, Altor finally set out in search for it After 19 years of searching So anyway, unthinkable find Well, as it turns out He didn't find a book He found a library So, in the library, there were many copies of the book, known as the Dominus Opus ("Master Work") One, however, was placed on a pedestal, and a mysterious pen was sitting next to it That pen is known as the Dominus Calamus ("Master Pen") Altor, not knowing of the power of the book and the pen, picked up the pen and discovered that the book really did change events that happened in the universe he decided to use it to make the universe bountiful + basically become a god One John Dalberg-Acton quote later... (actually a really long time later, probably billions of years) He decides to create a sister book to the DO known as the SOLVENS TENEBRAE VESTIBULUM and he creates the prophecy So I guess it's really important to state that Altor can control people, but unless they interfere with his plans for the universe, he usually doesn't Usually because he knows that most people can't actually lay a finger on him But there are 7 people who can, and one of the seven knows this who tells the others... Lotin This is the true reason why they got Rigon's crystals But before I explain that, I need to explain where Rigon fits into all of this I think that's enough for now I will copy this and put it on my wiki And I will brb soon back 18:54:00 Back as well lol So are we scrapping the Celestial Being part of the Dethos proposal I gave? :p 18:54:58 yeah 18:55:09 (okay) I really liked that though (okay) 18:55:23 you read everything? 18:55:48 Yeah Altor is the author The Elite want to meet Altor to do something bad and basically control the universe, ya ya ya 18:56:54 yeah actually I decided something 18:57:01 Its kinda hard to say that the whole reason they got Rigon's crystals was to meet the Author though 18:57:11 not to meet the author the crystals make you immune to the author's power in fact as you should know/should have figured out if you have the crystals power, you cannot meet the author 18:59:48 ... you're telling me that they wanted the crystals to make it seem like they wanted Rigon to be freed when in reality they wanted Paper to defeat him so that they could lose their crystal powers to meet the author of the book? ._. ... This is the literal defintion of a Xanatos Gambit 19:04:00 no, that's not a xanatos gambit a Xanatos Gambit is when every outcome results in victory 19:04:58 Well then its... its... its insane I tell you IN SANE 19:05:31 basically they got the crystals so that Rigon couldn't defeat them remember they need the Sages alive to defeat Rigon er where am I going with this lol let me start over The Elite need the crystals to defeat Rigon Now here's the deal That works only because the crystals prevent Altor from controlling the Elite AS WELL AS the people around them which is what truly allowed the prophecy to not actually happen (mother of god) btw, by "around them", I mean "the people that are directly affected by them" so, even when they go to jail, all of the Spec Ops. team is still protected but when they lose the powers of the crystals with the blood of excelsium, everything shatters which allows altor to start controlling everyone again, including bink for reasons unknown, he decides to not control the Elite, yet 19:12:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VY9ZJ0JvGY Link to the midseason finale of OuAT: Race to the author (yaoming) Alright so is Altor an antagonist? 19:17:52 yes 19:22:38 So for antagonists we have: - Altor, the Author of Everything - Dethos, the Granddaddy of the Sci Family Tree - Black Ops. Team - Rigon? - The Elite (again for the 5th season in a row (fu) ) 19:25:28 yeah lol brb all true except for maybe rigon 19:26:09 Dad's Coming Back, no ifs or buts (ca) 19:35:07 #DadsComingBack #YouSaidItNotMe #YPFREAKINGG